


Neon Lights

by fireflymoonshine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Diner scene, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompto Argentum Has A Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflymoonshine/pseuds/fireflymoonshine
Summary: Prompto meets up with Noctis after graduating.There's something he needs to tell him.





	Neon Lights

Noctis has decided that he officially hates neon.

He knows that hate is a strong word, but it's true. 

It burns his retinas, searing his vision, making colored spots dance around the room. When he closes his eyes, he can still see it: colored blobs dancing around the blackness of his eyelids. He doesn't know why it seems like every diner in Lucis can't just have a normal sign; one that doesn't blind you and cripple your vision.

He's never been a fan of this place, but he knows for a fact Prompto loves it, which is why he decided not to fight it when Prompto insisted that they go here. It's a better alternative than going to the huge party being thrown by the graduating student body. In his opinion, senior prom was enough of a party to last a lifetime and make him sleep for a week, so words can't describe how relieved he is to know that Prompto wanted to come here instead of going to the huge party.

Time slowly etches on as the blacked haired male sits in the diner by himself, waiting for his friend. He knows Prompto has a tendency to be late to things, so he's not worried. Instead, he takes the liberty of ordering for himself and Prompto, getting what Prompto always gets when they're here: a plate of fries. Not as good as the diner near Hammerhead, but close enough that Prompto comes here often. 

Crunching on a single fry with black fingerless gloves, Noctis sits in wait for Prompto for what seems like forever. Just when he's wondering if this is the right diner, the bell near the door dingles. Head snapping up, Noctis looks over to see Prompto.

And instantly bursts into laughter.

It's Prompto, but not exactly Prompto. His getup is fancy, but not suit-fancy. More like dinner-casual fancy, or at least an attempt on it. He has on a too-big white shirt with ruffles that make him look like a clown and a black bowtie, as well as long pants that are obviously too long and hang past his ankles, scuffing themselves on the floor.

When he approaches, Noctis tries his best to stifle a laugh.

"Wow, that's uh...that's some interesting getup you've got there," he mutters through stifled laughter.

The freckled male sighs, rolling his eyes as he sits down at the table. "Yeah, uh...this is all the stuff they would let me borrow at the dry cleaners because apparently, the old owner of these died."

"And, uh...why are you walking around in a dead guy's clothes?" Noctis asks, arching a single dark eyebrow.

Suddenly, Prompto looks away. "Oh, uh...no reason..." he mutters, cheeks dusting pink.

"Really?" Noctis says skeptically.

"Well...um...maybe one little thing..." Prompto finally mutters, writhing his fingers together.

"Which would be...?"

"I like you."

The words hang in the air like a dense fog a little bit after Prompto said them, and before Noctis can say anything, Prompto goes on.

"I said I like you!" He exclaims, a little more forcefully than needed, as though he's trying to force the words out. "And I-I wanted to make a good impression because I thought that if I looked nice you would accept my feelings too, but like if you say no that's cool I don't mind not at all! We can still be friends if you say no--"

"Me too."

"What?" Prompto says, startled.

Noctis gives a smile, leaning forward on the table. "I said," he repeats. "I. Like. You. Too."

Before Prompto can even think, Noctis leans forward and kisses Prompto right there on the spot, and then there's just the two of them, kissing under the neon lights of the diner.


End file.
